


Папа может

by Black_Mamba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Erica, Child Lydia, Crushes, Epilepsy, Flirting, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parents, YouTube, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Меня зовут Лидия, а это мой папа. Его зовут Дерек Эндрю Хейл и он смотрит все ваши ролики по многу раз, но все равно не может заплетать волосы".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Папа может

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daddy Do's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818371) by [apocryphal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphal/pseuds/apocryphal). 



– И берем еще одну прядь волос справа и вплетаем ее в середину, как в обычной косе из трех частей. Меняем руки, потому что теперь мы переходим на левую сторону. И берем прядь волос слева, заводим в середину. И повторяем. Снова, и снова, и снова до самого конца.

Камера показывала крупным планом длинные ловкие пальцы, плетущие белокурые волосы маленькой девочки, создавая ровную и крепкую французскую косу на затылке. Зрелище гипнотизировало.

– А когда все волосы уже в косе, – продолжал мистер С, – просто плетите дальше обычную косу из трех частей. Потом завяжите конец лентой, и дело сделано! 

Мистеру С было около тридцати. Карие глаза, каштановые волосы легкомысленной длины, без единой выбивающейся пряди, до глупого широкая улыбка и длинные изящные пальцы.

Его дочка, Маленькая С, сидела на тумбе в ванной, пока папа заплетал ей волосы. Было видно и ее широкую улыбку, и точно такие же карие глаза, отражающиеся в зеркале. Она держала в руках голубую в белый горошек ленту, помахивая ею туда-сюда, пока мистер С не забрал ее.

– И потому что Маленькая С любит бантики, я завяжу ей красивый голубой бант, – добавил мистер С, волшебными пальцами завязывая идеально симметричный бант. – Вот и все! Французская коса. Обязательно посмотрите другие ролики, посвященные основам заплетания кос, или более сложным плетениям, если готовы к подвигам. Спасибо, что смотрели «Папа может»!

Видео закончилось, и на черном экране появились превью других роликов.

Дерек с отчаяньем посмотрел на волосы своей дочери.

*** 

Он умел плести волосы.

Или, ладно, он думал, что умел. Будучи каб-скаутом(1), он в свое время научился плести косу из трех кожаных шнурков, и потом легко перешел на волосы, так что так. Но когда Лидия начала ходить в начальную школу, он уже месяц только и слышал: «Я хочу волосы как у принцессы. У других девочек волосы как у принцесс, и я тоже так хочу, потому что я принцесса! Папа, разве я не принцесса?».

Так что Дереку пришлось погрузиться в мир плетения волос. И, господи, кто знал, что существует столько разновидностей кос? Французская, выпуклая, односторонняя, водопад, колосок, перекрученная, африканские косички… А еще их можно плести любыми узорами и в любом направлении.

Потом он нашел «Папа может».

«Папа может» – это серия видео на Youtube, которую вел симпатичный парень под псевдонимом «мистер С» вместе с дочерью Маленькой С, с более чем сотней роликов про то, как «прически делать легко, даже мы, папы, это можем». Его видео были разнообразными, начиная с простой французской косы и заканчивая замысловатыми свадебными прическами, осилить которые Дерек и не мечтал (однако все равно смотрел эти видео якобы для Лидии, но на самом деле из-за гипнотических волшебных пальцев мистера С).

По большей части он придерживался причесок самого простого калибра, придуманных для таких, как Дерек, который не смог овладеть ничем сложнее конского хвоста или простой косы.

К несчастью, Лидия больше этим довольствоваться не собиралась.

И Дерек должен был научиться плести французскую косу, даже если это будет последним, что он сделает в жизни.

*** 

– Ай, ай, ай, ай! – закричала Лидия. Она дернула головой, но пальцы Дерека напрочь запутались в рыжих локонах, отчего она завизжала от боли и расплакалась.

– Прости меня, – пробормотал Дерек, судорожно пытаясь пальцами распутать колтун.

– У меня никогда не будет волос, как у принцессы! – прорыдала Лидия, слетая с дивана и выбегая в коридор. Ножки застучали по деревянному полу. Через несколько секунд хлопнула дверь в ее комнату.

– Черт, – сказал Дерек и принялся искать видео «Папа может», где распутывали сбившиеся волосы.

*** 

Лора знала, как плести французскую косу, но, к сожалению, находилась от них в тысячах миль, в Калифорнии, давая лекции о безопасных, разумных БДСМ-практиках по обоюдному согласию сторон. Одним из ее любимых вступлений было: «Единственное, что есть хорошего в «Пятьдесят оттенков серого», так это то, что я на волне этой книги получила работу».

– Она не дается больше пробовать, – сообщил Дерек Лоре. – Говорит, что она травмирована и ей требуется по меньшей мере неделя, чтобы прийти в себя после моих неумелых попыток сделать прическу принцессы.

– Этими самыми словами?

– Этими самыми словами.

– Господи, тебе действительно надо проверить ее IQ.

– Да, да, – нетерпеливо ответил Дерек, потому что слышал то же самое от учительницы Лидии как раз прошлым вечером на родительском собрании. – Послушай, я просто… ты можешь что-то посоветовать? Есть какие-то друзья в Нью-Йорке?

– Которые смогут… научить тебя плести французскую косу? – медленно спросила Лора.

– Я все перепробовал, – вздохнул Дерек. – Я даже… на Youtube есть ролик, я его, наверное, смотрел тысячу раз. Я понимаю, как это делать, только не могу сообразить, как держать эти чертовы волосы. Вместо того чтобы заплести, я все запутываю.

– Тебе не кажется, что ты раздуваешь из мухи слона? – осторожно намекнула Лора.

– Это… – «просто родительское» почти сказал он, но в вовремя остановил себя. По последним сведениям лечение бесплодия Лоры пока никаких результатов не принесло.

– Что?

– Их будут фотографировать в школе, – наконец, ответил Дерек, что так же было правдой.

Лора фыркнула.  
– Дерек, мы с тобой давно учились в школе, но я уверена, что до сих пор фотографируют лицо, а не затылок.

– Умолкни.

– Братик, я действительно не знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказала. Я не могу перенестись в Нью-Йорк, заплести Лидию, а потом унестись обратно, чтобы успеть вовремя к «На дыбе: не растягиваем ли мы этические нормы до предела?».

Дерек закатил глаза.  
– Не могу поверить, что кто-то дает тебе работу.

– Закройся, мои заголовки самые классные.

Что напомнило…

– Кстати о заголовках, мама тебе говорила, что дядя Уилбур решил на пенсии написать книгу.

Лора застонала.  
– О господи. Да. И нам придется ее читать?

– Наверное.

– Почему ему кто-нибудь не скажет, что никому не нужна очередная книга на восемьсот страниц о самолетах Первой мировой?

*** 

Он попытался уговорить Лидию еще раз попробовать заплести французскую косу, но она отказалась напрочь. Дерек постарался не принимать это близко к сердцу, держась подальше от кабинета с фотоальбомами, со страниц которых лицо Кейт только и ждало напомнить ему обо всех его провалах.

*** 

До съемки в школе оставалось пять дней, когда Дерек опять поздно вернулся с работы вечером – он ездил на фабрику по производству велосипедов в часе пути от города, и там оказался такой длинный перечень нарушений норм, установленных управлением охраны окружающей среды, что Дереку пришлось дописывать его в своем блокноте, – и к нему тотчас подскочила дочка.

– Папа-а-а-а-а-а-а! – Лидия почти перешла на визг, взбираясь по нему, будто он был гимнастическим снарядом. – Папа, папа, папа!

Бойд, приходящая няня, лениво ухмыльнулся с дивана.

Дерек поспешил поймать ее, пока она случайно не попала ему между ног.

– Знаешь? – спросила она, подтягиваясь вверх, и теперь ее лицо было в дюйме от его. – Знаешь, знаешь, знаешь? Маленькая С, из «Папа может», она в моем классе! Ее зовут Эрика Стилински, а ее папа – мистер С, потому что он мистер Стилински, понял? И сегодня у нее была самая красивая прическа принцессы, у нее на голове было сердце из косичек с розовыми ленточками. Розовыми, папа!

Дерек смотрел видео с таким уроком. По крайней мере пять раз. На протяжении всего ролика мистер С оживленно обсуждал с дочерью, кто победит в схватке – Бэтмен или Спайдермен.

Но постойте-ка.

Маленькая С в классе Лидии?

– Она новенькая? – хмурясь, спросил Дерек.

Лидия нетерпеливо посмотрела на него.  
– Ну конечно. Она переехала из Мичигана. Она говорила, что иногда снег шел так сильно, что им с папой приходилось ехать в школу на снегоходе. Но я думаю, что она врет.

Дерек откашлялся.  
– Смотря из какой они части Мичигана.

Мистер С – очевидно, мистер Стилински – переехал сюда, в пригород Олбани. Он, наверное, живет в радиусе двадцати миль от квартиры Дерека.

Господи, это было так… странно.

– Мистер Хейл? – обратился к нему Бойд, поднимаясь с дивана и закидывая рюкзак на плечо.

– Да, – Дерек поставил Лидию на пол и достал портмоне. – Прошло сколько? Два часа? Сколько я тебе заплатил в прошлый раз?

Почему мистер Стилински переехал именно сюда?

– Двадцать, – ответил Бойд.

«Папа может» обновлялось по субботам вечером, и Дерек только вчера посмотрел последний ролик. Не было никаких признаков, что мистер Стилински с семьей собирается переезжать… никаких коробок или мешков, все как обычно…

– Вообще-то я вспомнил, было тридцать.

– Конечно, – машинально ответил Дерек и достал еще десятку.

Господи, теперь он легко мог наткнуться на их семью в «Таргет» или любом другом супермаркете. Покажется ли странным, если он что-то скажет? Как к этому отнесется жена мистера Стилински?

Бойд закрыл за собой дверь.

Это если его жена вообще жи…

– В прошлый раз ты заплатил ему двадцать, – услужливо пропела Лидия.

Дерек моргнул.  
– Я…

Черт, точно.

С наигранным гневом он посмотрел на дочь.  
– А до этого ты ничего не сказала, потому что?..

– Ошибки – еще один способ учиться, – серьезно пояснила она, широко распахнув глаза.

Дерек застонал и, скинув обувь, прошел на кухню, чтобы уныло осмотреть холодильник, в котором не было и следа алкоголя.

– Бойд посидит со мной завтра? – спросила Лидия, последовавшая за ним.

– Нет, я заберу тебя с продленки, как обычно, – ответил Дерек. Он посмотрел на нее. – Я думал, тебе нравится Бойд?

– Нравится, – невинно произнесла Лидия.

Дерек нахмурился еще сильнее.

Лидия убежала вприпрыжку, что-то напевая себе под нос.

*** 

Дерек весь вечер уговаривал себя не пересматривать все выпуски «Папа может» еще раз.

*** 

На следующий день он выяснил, что именно замышляло его чадо, когда поехал забирать его с продленки.

Обычно, когда он заезжал забрать Лидию, она уже была готова выходить, оставалось лишь надеть пальто. Сегодня же она, казалось, вытащила все до единой вещи из рюкзака, даже листы из папок, поснимала колпачки с резинками с карандашей и дождалась прихода Дерека, чтобы начать все это складывать обратно.

– Лидия, нам уже надо ехать домой и начинать готовить ужин, – напомнил ей Дерек.

– Знаю, – сладким голосом отозвалась Лидия, аккуратно вкладывая очередной лист бумаги в папку.

Дерек задержал дыхание и выдохнул.  
– Лидия!

– Папа, если что-то делаешь, то надо делать это хорошо, – сообщила ему Лидия, разглаживая лист.

Дерек подавил желание побиться головой об стену.

Две минуты спустя открылась дверь, и в спортзал влетел мистер Стилински, растрепанный и раскрасневшийся, с широкой улыбкой на лице.

Дерек застыл.

Лидия сунула все оставшиеся листы в папку, закрыла ее, затем меньше чем за пять секунд смела все в рюкзак. Застегнула молнию, надела рюкзак на плечи и подбежала к мистеру Стилински, присевшему, чтобы крепко обнять Маленькую С. Ее белокурые волосы были заплетены в две гульки-червячки, закрепленные фиолетовыми лентами.

У Дерека внутри все перевернулось, и в груди растеклось что-то странное.

Он поспешил за дочерью.

– Привет, мистер С! – бойко произнесла Лидия голосом, который действительно подходил ее возрасту, а не тем тоном, которым она говорила обычно. – Меня зовут Лидия, а это мой папа. Его зовут Дерек Эндрю Хейл, и он смотрит все ваши ролики по многу раз, но все равно не умеет заплетать волосы.

– Лидия! – у Дерека горели уши, когда он остановился позади нее.

Приподняв брови, мистер Стилински посмотрел на Дерека с чем-то средним между весельем и смущением на лице, потом обратил внимание обратно на Лидию.

– Привет, Лидия, – сказал он, протягивая ей руку. – Приятно познакомиться.

Лидия торжественно пожала протянутую ладонь. Потом она подняла взгляд на Дерека и заявила:  
– Мне надо пописать!

И она убежала, волосы развивались за ней, потому что Дерек сегодня проспал и у него не оставалось времени заплести даже простую косу. Черт. Ему надо было это сделать, пока она ела хлопья, потому что сказанное Лидией не было правдой. Он умел заплетать! Немного.

– Что ж, – сказал мистер Стилински, и Дерек вдруг понял, что он все еще стоял рядом.

– Э… – Дерек подавил порыв потереть затылок. – Простите за это.

Мистер Стилински усмехнулся, поднимаясь на ноги.  
– Все нормально. Я бы не сказал, что знаменит, но это точно не первый раз, когда меня узнают. Хотя обычно это женщины… что странно, потому что я задумывал «Папа может», ну, для пап, но, может, они просто стесняются? Что я считаю глупым, потому что, во-первых, нет ничего предосудительного в плетении волос, и во-вторых, если кто-то больше переживает за свой имидж, а не за счастье дочери…

Эрика легко потянула мистера Стилински за руку, и он осекся.

– Точно. Простите, я слишком много говорю, когда нер… э… да. Я Стайлз?

Последнее было произнесено как вопрос, поэтому, когда Стайлз протянул ему руку, Дерек не сразу ее заметил. К моменту, когда он сообразил, что Стайлз хотел пожать руки, тот уже неловко хохотнул и опустил руку.

– Нет! – Дерек быстро схватил Стайлза за руку и пожал ее, наверное, слишком сильно. – Прости. Я не… переживаю за свой имидж.

– И я вижу, почему, – сказал Стайлз, а потом широко распахнул глаза. – То есть…

– Все нормально, – тотчас произнес Дерек.

Он внезапно понял, что все еще держит Стайлза за руку и отпустил ее.

– Так, эм… – Стайлз сунул руки в карманы пальто. – Это только ты и Лидия? Или ваша мама тоже не приспособлена к плетению? – он поморщился. – Прости, мысленно это звучало лучше.

– Только мы, – ответил Дерек с колотящимся сердцем.

Кейт? Какая Кейт?

– Вот как, – Стайлз в очередной раз широко улыбнулся. Видео не отдавало должное этой улыбке. – Я такой же отец-одиночка, поэтому определенно должен помочь.

Отец-одиночка?

– Но… – начал Дерек, но слишком поздно сообразил, что будет странным спрашивать о женщине, которая иногда показывалась в роликах. Что если она бывшая жена Стайлза? Что если именно поэтому он сюда переехал?

Черт.

– Я могу… не помогать, – медленно произнес Стайлз слегка расстроено, хотя явно пытался этого не показывать.

– Нет… то есть да! – поспешно заговорил Дерек. – Да, я бы хотел, чтобы ты помог.

И еще одна ослепительная улыбка.  
– Класс! Ты… подожди, я достану телефон, и мы что-нибудь придумаем. Ты сообщения отправляешь? Я большой фанат эсэмэсок. Вот, просто…

Он протянул ему свой телефон, и Дерек принялся неловко тыкать в экран, пока разобрался с клавиатурой.

– Спасибо, – сказал Стайлз, когда Дерек обратно передал ему телефон.

– У меня отправляются сообщения, так что… хорошо. Можем так связаться. 

Словно по мановению волшебной палочки Лидия вновь появилась рядом с ним, практически подпрыгивая на носочках.

– Туалет же в другой стороне, – заметила Эрика.

Лидия уничтожающе посмотрела на нее.

– Нам уже пора, – торопливо сказал Дерек, касаясь рукой спины Лидии.

– Я тебе напишу! – пообещал Стайлз, махая телефоном.

Дерек попытался улыбнуться, но было ощущение, что все мышцы лица перестали реагировать, так что у него, наверное, получилась какая-то гримаса. Пока он вел Лидию к выходу, – отметиться, что забирает ребенка, – по телу проходила странная дрожь, будто его подключили к проводу под напряжением. На полпути он споткнулся на ровном месте и чуть не сбил дочку с ног.

Уши пылали огнем.

Лидия подождала, пока он откроет машину, чтобы заговорить.  
– Он тебе нравится, – осуждающе произнесла она.

Дерек почти уронил ключи. К счастью, он быстро пришел в себя.

– Мне он действительно нравится. Он кажется приятным человеком.

– Нет, он тебе нравится-нравится, – сообщила ему Лидия, забираясь на заднее сиденье.

– Ты не должна такого говорить, пока тебе не исполнится по крайней мере одиннадцать, – пробормотал Дерек, усаживаясь на место водителя и заводя машину.

– Папа.

– Ремень безопасности? – спросил он, осматривая ее в зеркало заднего вида, хотя Лидия и подтвердила с многострадальной интонацией, что пристегнулась.

По взгляду на часы на приборной панели стало ясно, что успеть приготовить ужин до еженедельной встречи девочек-скаутов не получится, и это означало, что Дереку придется прибегнуть к пакету с куриными наггетсами быстрого приготовления, лежащему в морозилке.

Он подозрительно посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида на дочь.

Вероятно, она и это спланировала.

*** 

«Привет! Это Стайлз!»

Дерек выждал час перед тем, как ответить, потом потратил двадцать минут на то, чтобы придумать ответ. Закончилось все отправкой обычного «Ок», затем он выругался и отправил еще одно: «Ты забираешь завтра Эрику в то же время?». «Ага! Увидимся завтра и решим, когда сможем собраться вместе?» – почти сразу написал Стайлз.

«Да», – ответил Дерек и еще раз отругал себя.

*** 

На следующий день Дерек постарался приехать вовремя, и, конечно, Стайлз уже был на месте. И нет, у него внутри вовсе ничего не перевернулось, когда он услышал смех Стайлза, входя в спортзал.

– Привет, – сказал Стайлз, подзывая его взмахом руки к месту, где он сидел с Эрикой и Лидией на трибуне.

– Привет.

– Мы обсуждаем костюмы на Хэллоуин, – сказал ему Стайлз.

– Да? – Дерек повернулся к Лидии. – Ты уже придумала, кем хочешь быть?

– Принцессой феей демонской колдуньей, – ответила Лидия. – С нунчаками.

Черт.

– Не божьей коровкой? – с надеждой уточнил Дерек, потому что это был ее альтернативный вариант. Также означавший, что Дереку не придется обходить семь разных костюмерных магазинов в поисках всех необходимых деталей.

– Не-а, – счастливо ответила Лидия.

– Я буду Меридой из мультфильма «Отважная», – с жаром сообщила Эрика. – Я даже могу стрелять настоящими стрелами, потому что тетя Эллисон подарила мне мой собственный лук, до того как мы сюда приехали.

Стайлз закатил глаза.  
– Неужели?

Дерек знал это чувство.

На Рождество Лора купила Лидии детский набор химика, который, кажется, включал в себя по большому счету лишь разные способы приготовления слизи, вражески настроенной к ковролину. Теперь в стратегически важных местах по гостиной были разложены маленькие коврики.

– Так я подумал, – начал Стайлз, когда Лидия с Эрикой принялись обсуждать, какие у них самые любимые места в «Отважной». – Их фотографируют в пятницу, да? В понедельник Эрика принесла домой трехдюймовую стопку бумаг, и я одолел пока только первый дюйм, но, кажется, секретарь директора что-то такое говорила, пока я заполнял анкеты на прошлой неделе? Но я могу ошибаться, вся та неделя прошла в коробках и…

– Да, в пятницу, – подтвердил Дерек.

Стайлз с облегчением выдохнул.  
– Спасибо, незатыкающийся поток слов – мой наихудший враг. Я научил Эрику… точно, ты же видел это вчера… но просто перебивай меня, если я сильно увлекаюсь.

– Э… о’кей, – сказал Дерек, потом мысленно дал себе пинка за то, что разговаривает как односложный идиот. – Так что со съемкой?

– Точно! – Стайлз вновь оживился. – Так я подумал, что мы могли бы собраться сегодня вечером? Сегодня среда, и если у тебя все еще не будет получаться, мы можем и завтра собраться. Только если ты сегодня не занят, я, конечно, пойму, или если ты не хочешь…

– Сегодня подходит, – быстро встрял Дерек.

Стайлз улыбнулся.  
– Ты будто меня всю жизнь знаешь. Поток остановлен, два попадания из двух.

Вот здесь точно внутри все перевернулось.

– Мне не хочется тебя ставить в неудобное положение, но у нас дома сейчас полный бардак, потому что мы распаковали, наверное, коробки три, и произошла путаница с оплатой наших коммунальных услуг, и мы всю неделю ходим в душ к соседке… – Стайлз широко распахнул глаза и быстро сменил тему. – Э… В любом случае, ты не будешь возражать, если мы пойдем к тебе?

– Без проблем, – ответил Дерек, а потом вспомнил стратегически расположенные коврики, розовые отпечатки ладошек Лидии на кожаном диване и пятна от белизны на входной двери.

Ладно. По крайней мере у них была вода в кране.

*** 

– Ты притворяешься, что не умеешь плести волосы, только чтобы мистер Стилински пришел к нам? – подозрительно спросила Лидия, когда они ехали в машине домой.

– Нет, – недоверчиво произнес Дерек. – Откуда у тебя вообще такие идеи?

– Ты прав, – согласилась Лидия, смотря на него слишком критическим взглядом для шестилетней девочки. – Такое ты бы не смог спланировать.

– Спасибо, наверное.

*** 

Стайлз позвонил, когда Дерек снимал стручковую фасоль с пароварки.

– Привет, – сказал он, как только Дерек поднял трубку. – У тебя есть минутка?

– Да, – ответил Дерек, внезапно занервничав и отставив фасоль, потом вспомнил, что она уже готова, и поспешно убрал ее с пара. Черт.

Он не вел себя так с тех пор, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать.

– Хорошо, – произнес Стайлз, и Дерек вдруг понял, что голос у него немного… напряженный. – Эм… о’кей. Я не хотел тебе говорить при Эрике, и прости, что сейчас все на тебя вываливаю, но…

У Дерека внутри застыл комок ужаса, и он приготовился к отказу.

– У Эрики эпилепсия, – сказал Стайлз.

Дерек моргнул.

Его захлестнуло облегчение, а только секунд через пять он понял, что сказал Стайлз помимо того, что ничего не отменяется, и тотчас почувствовал себя ужасно.

– Я… – он начал судорожно подыскивать, что сказать, и вывалил фасоль в большую чашу. – Это…

– Нет, нет, я знаю, – немедленно отозвался Стайлз. – Не… я не потому говорю. Просто есть то, что ей нельзя делать, и запрещенные продукты, я хотел, чтобы ты подготовился. И поговорить с Лидией тоже будет хорошо.

– Конечно, – ответил Дерек, отходя от мойки к ноутбуку. – В чем она нуждается?

– Так вот, я не знаю, сколько тебе известно об эпилепсии, но первое, что ты должен знать: сверкающие огни очень редко становятся причиной припадка. Однако есть целый список вещей, которые могут послужить его началом. У Эрики это в большинстве случаев недосыпание, гипервентиляция, и если она съест что-то с определенным красным красителем. Ей всего год назад поставили диагноз, поэтому мы еще приспосабливаемся.

Дерек быстро печатал одной рукой, сокращая слова.

– Я могу немного… переусердствовать, когда дело доходит до лечения, – пояснил Стайлз и потом самоиронично хохотнул, отчего Дереку захотелось совершить что-то сумасшедшее, например, обнять крепко-крепко, чтобы Стайлз больше и не подумал так делать. – Так, основное я рассказал. Эрика на кетогенной диете, ограничены углеводы и нельзя ничего с большим содержанием сахара. Ей можно почти все фрукты, если маленькими порциями, зерновые и орехи, и она уже поужинала, поэтому насчет калорий можно сильно не переживать. Кофеин нельзя. Эрика может час в неделю смотреть то, что она хочет, в разумных пределах, и на этой неделе она еще ничего не смотрела, поэтому это можно. И никаких слишком подвижных игр, потому что если она начнет задыхаться…

Дерек послушно записывал, пока Стайлз, наконец, не договорил.

– Ого, – сказал он, когда Стайлз замолчал, уставившись на беспорядочный список на компьютере. – Это невероятно. Тебе столько всего приходится делать. Я… просто не представляю.

Стайлз выдохнул.  
– Да, это не просто. Но, не знаю, я не рассматриваю это как какое-то достижение. Ненавижу, когда мне говорят «о, ты такой сильный» и все такое, потому что… она – мой ребенок. Дело не в том, чтобы быть сильным. Это то, что я должен делать, понимаешь?

– Ага.

– Прости, – произнес Стайлз, и вновь этот ужасный самоироничный смех. – Я не хотел…

– Нет, – быстро перебил его Дерек. – Нет, просто… когда Лидия была еще в утробе, ей диагностировали синдром Дауна. Кейт, мама Лидии, хотела сделать аборт, но я был против. Из-за этого мы разошлись. Она не осталась… – он замолчал и откашлялся. – Она не общается с Лидией. Ни с кем из нас.

Стайлз не отвечал.

– Прости, понимаю, что это не одно и то же… – начал Дерек, вдруг почувствовав себя ослом, когда встрял Стайлз.

– Нет! Нет, нет. Я просто пытался уложить это все в голове. Мне жаль, что ее мать так поступила. Это, наверное, было тяжело перенести.

Дерек пожал плечами.  
– Сейчас все нормально. Нам лучше без нее.

Ему было интересно, что произошло с матерью Эрики. Была ли она той женщиной на видео? Жила здесь в Олбани? Любил ли ее все еще Стайлз?

Но Стайлз ничего не прояснил, вместо этого лишь сказал:  
– Хорошо.

– Папа, я хочу кушать, – заявила Лидия, входя на кухню. Она с прищуром посмотрела на Дерека. – С кем ты разговариваешь?

Дерек не обратил на нее внимания, потому что они уже раз сто обсуждали, что нельзя перебивать, когда он общается по телефону.

– Я поговорю с Лидией, – пообещал Дерек. – За ужином. Который она сейчас требует.

Стайлз рассмеялся.  
– Тогда не буду становиться между ребенком и его ужином. Дерек, спасибо большое, я тебе очень признателен. Увидимся?

– Да, – подтвердил Дерек и подождал, пока Стайлз закончит звонок, потом сам нажал на «разъединить».

– Он тебе нравится! – объявила Лидия, упершись кулачками в бока.

– Ужин, – ответил Дерек, передавая ей фасоль. – Поставь это на стол, а потом достань приборы, ладно? Нам надо кое-что обсудить до прихода мистера Стилински и Эрики.

*** 

«Как Лидия относится к куклам «Барби»?»

«Она считает, ей их не хватает», – ответил Дерек и целую минуту гордился своим остроумием, потом задумался, не выставил ли он так Лидию плохо воспитанной.

*** 

Вечер оказался не полной катастрофой.

Приехали Стайлз с Эрикой, никакого видимого осуждения входная дверь в пятнах, как и розовые отпечатки, которые Дереку не до конца удалось спрятать за подушками, не вызвали. Лидия вела себя хорошо и мило играла на полу гостиной с Эрикой. Хотя Дерек заметил, как она весь вечер не выпускала из виду «Барби»-русалку Эрики. Он очень, очень надеялся, что она хотела себе такую же, а не потому, что задумала добавить русалку в завершение ее и так уже смехотворного костюма на Хэллоуин.

Не было припадков или неудачно подобранных закусок, и, к счастью, в отличие от соседского мальчика Джексона, который был одного с Лидией возраста, Эрика не имела привычки проваливаться в унитаз (не спрашивайте). Стайлз даже принес макет со шнурками для практики, чтобы Дерек не злоупотреблял терпением Лидии больше необходимого.

(Лидия тотчас расстроилась, потому что, готовясь к приходу Стайлза, она на журнальном столике разложила, наверное, каждую вещь в квартире, хоть отдаленно относящуюся к волосам, включая бритву Дерека и многочисленные флаконы с детским шампунем. Но быстро успокоилась, когда увидела «Барби»-русалку Эрики.) 

Так что все шло хорошо, без надвигавшихся катастроф на горизонте, пока они, наконец, не приступили к плетению кос, и тогда быстро стало очевидно, что Дерек совершенно не продумал этот момент.

*** 

Макет для плетения представлял собой квадратный отрез белой ткани примерно в фут шириной с рядами красных и желтых шнурков, прикрепленных к ней в две колонки с разрывом в дюйм. Стайлз поклялся, что это незапатентованное изобретение творит чудеса.

– Я это придумал, чтобы научить моего друга Скотта плести французскую косу, – сказал он Дереку, когда тот пытался решить: и дальше держать макет в руках или положить себе на колени. – Он до безумия влюблен в свою жену и захотел научиться, чтобы сделать ей своего рода подарок. Я на самом деле этого не понимаю, потому что Эллисон превосходно знает, как заплетать собственные волосы. Но я не спрашиваю.

– Эллисон, это которая со стрелами и луком?

– Она самая, – подтвердил Стайлз. – Ты, может, ее видел. Она была моделью для более взрослых причесок в моих роликах. Хотя, наверное, нет. Ты же застрял на основах, так что какой тебе смысл смотреть более сложные варианты, да? Ведь ты не… э… ладно.

Дерек не знал, как сказать Стайлзу, что вообще-то смотрел каждый ролик по меньшей мере три раза, и при этом не показаться сталкером.

– О’кей, – Стайлз оглядел Дерека, будто оценивал. – Начнем?

Дерек кивнул.

Первую минуту-две все было нормально, пока Дерек начинал продираться сквозь шнурки самостоятельно. Он почти наизусть выучил, что говорил Стайлз во время этого урока. Но потом…

Потом…

– О нет, нет, нет, – Стайлз наклонился и схватил Дерека за руки.

Схватил Дерека за руки!

– Вот, где у тебя не получается, – сказал ему Стайлз, обвивая пальцами его ладони. – Вот здесь. Ты должен взять несколько красных отсюда и держать вот так, между… ага, так. А потом ты можешь легко добавить прядь волос, ну, то есть шнурков, с правой стороны, видишь?

Дерек кивнул, изо всех сил стараясь смотреть на шнурки, а не на кисти, накрывшие его руки.

Господи, эти пальцы…

Они были именно такими теплыми и мягкими, как он себе представлял. Длинные, боже, такие длинные. И бледные, прекрасно оттеняющие более темную кожу Дерека. Хотя Стайлз не сжимал пальцы очень сильно, давление, жар и вес рук Стайлза на его руках ощущались потрясающе, интимно. И это наталкивало на мысли, как они будут ощущаться на…

– Дерек? С тобой все нормально?

У Дерека полыхнули уши, а живот скрутило от стыда.

Вот дерьмо.

Стайлз, одинокий отец ребенка с инвалидностью, возможно, недавно разведенный, всячески старавшийся помочь Дереку стать более хорошим отцом, и что делал Дерек? Сидел как придурок и фантазировал о его руках!

(Но, боже, эти руки, серьезно…)

– Прости, – Дерек глубоко вдохнул, используя вину, чтобы сосредоточиться на плетении. Он отважно попытался сообразить, куда Стайлз направлял его пальцы только что. – Вот… э… так?

Он неуклюже вывернул пучки шнурков, правые над левыми, и получилось странно. Плохо. Положение рук казалось неправильным, не было и следа той уверенности, которою он ощущал при плетении обычной косы из трех частей.

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, чувствуя себя идиотом.

– Да! – сказал Стайлз, и Дерек едва заметил, как чужие руки соскользнули с его пальцев, потому что все лицо Стайлза осветила яркая улыбка. В груди растеклось тепло. – У тебя получается, – приободрил его Стайлз. – Давай еще раз.

Дерек не представлял, что только что сделал.

– Э… – он кое-как взял двумя пальцами новый пучок шнурков.

– Другой, – намекнул Стайлз.

Что-что?

Дерек перехватил пучок другими пальцами.

– Ага, вот… так, – сказал Стайлз, прижимаясь к Дереку, чтобы занять более удобное положение и вновь схватить руки Дерека. – Давай сделаем несколько заходов вместе, о’кей?

– О’кей, – слабым голосом согласился Дерек.

Он совершенно ничего не продумал.

И теперь Стайлз в прямом смысле передвигал его пальцы, нажимая, подтягивая и дергая, а Дерек сосредоточился на том, чтобы дыхание не сбивалось. Пальцы Стайлза были явно волшебными, руководя Дерековыми и создавая идеальный рисунок французской косы на ткани. А вес прижимающегося к Дереку тела…

– Так как ты научился это делать? – выпалил Дерек.

– Что? Плести волосы?

Дерек кивнул.  
– Ага. Ты этим зарабатываешь на жизнь?

Стайлз усмехнулся.  
– Нет. Хотя это было бы классно. Усадить кого-то на стул и заставить слушать, как я часами говорю без остановки, пока играюсь с волосами? Скажи, где записаться. Но, нет, я работаю на фирму, сотрудничающую с флотом. Сижу в офисе, ничего опасного. В основном я составляю планы предположительных действий в ответ на кризисы, которые, по мнению руководства флота, могут произойти.

– Так откуда взялись прически? – спросил Дерек, размышляя про себя, насколько надо быть умным, чтобы выполнять такую работу.

Теперь Стайлз выглядел смущенным.  
– Честно? Всё Youtube. До трех лет Эрика была практически лысой, поэтому, когда она, наконец, перестала быть похожей на одуванчик, я решил отпраздновать это, научившись заплетать волосы, и вот… К тому же, когда выучиваешь основы, очень легко начать придумывать свое. Главное вдохновение. Плюс, когда я был маленьким, мама подрабатывала, делая прически на выпускной, так что у меня осталось много ее старых журналов.

– Но ты не обратился к ней, чтобы научиться? – спросил Дерек, выгибая бровь.

– Нет, она умерла, когда я был подростком, – ответил Стайлз.

Дерек широко распахнул глаза.  
– Мне о…

– Не волнуйся, – перебил его Стайлз, успокаивающе похлопав по руке. – Прошло уже более десяти лет, и я привык. То есть, не привык, потому что к такому нельзя привыкнуть, но ты меня понял. Все нормально. А как насчет тебя? Мама, тети, сестры? Или ты стесняешься попросить их о помощи?

– Они живут далеко, – ответил Дерек. – Но Лора, моя сестра, не перестает надо мной подшучивать. Каждый раз, когда я ей звоню, она спрашивает, как там моя «волосатая проблема».

Стайлз рассмеялся.  
– Ага, в следующий раз ты ей можешь сказать, что волосатая проблема распутана, и пусть она тебе больше не морочит голову.

Дерек застонал.  
– Вам двоим нельзя встречаться.

– Ты не большой любитель игры слов? – уточнил Стайлз, усмехаясь.

– Тебе официально запрещено говорить, – ответил Дерек. – Особенно с Лорой.

Стайлз закатил глаза.  
– Как скажешь. Все любят каламбуры. И даже не спорь. Так, теперь давай ты заплетешь с самого начала.

Дерек уставился на идеально заплетенную французскую косу, которую Стайлз каким-то образом добился от пальцев Дерека, и медленно, с большой неохотой начал ее расплетать.

*** 

К концу вечера Дерек продвинулся от шнурков до настоящих волос. Наконец, ему удалось вымучить неровную французскую косу с петухами, у которой справа была пропущена прядь, заплетенную до самого конца с торчащими прядками и скрепленную пушистой розовой резинкой.

Дереку захотелось тут же ее уничтожить и больше никогда не видеть.

Лидия чуть не выронила зеркало, которое держала, когда стала спиной к зеркалу в ванной, чтобы посмотреть на прическу.

– У меня волосы, как у принцессы! – завизжала она и практически запрыгнула на Дерека, крепко обнимая его тоненькими ручками. – Папочка, ты самый лучший.

– Лидия, ты просто красавица, – сказал ей Стайлз, широко улыбаясь.

Дерек недоверчиво на него посмотрел.

– Мы можем меня сфотографировать? Папа, ты должен меня сфотографировать, – настаивала Лидия, выворачиваясь из его объятий. – Я надену тиару, платье принцессы и возьму палочку, и ты повесишь фотографию на своей страничке в Фейсбуке, и так тетя Лора и бабушка с дедушкой ее увидят, а я теперь смогу быть настоящей принцессой на Хэллоуин, и…

Ее голос затихал, по мере того как она удалялась по коридору.

– Это ужасно, – сказал Дерек Стайлзу.

– Это потрясающе, – поправил его Стайлз с видом, будто он на самом деле в это верил.

У Дерека внутри все перевернулось, и он был на сто процентов уверен, что уши горели. Опять.

*** 

Было решено, что, так как Дерек справился с основами, Эрика после школы записана на прием к врачу, а у Лидии вечером на следующий день танцы, Дерек будет впредь практиковаться самостоятельно.

– У тебя получается, – уверенно сказал Стайлз Дереку, когда Эрика закончила укладывать всех кукол «Барби» в свой ранец «Дора-путешественница».

Дерек бросил взгляд на перекошенную косу Лидии, которая в прямом смысле распадалась на глазах с каждым движением дочери, и с сомнением посмотрел обратно на Стайлза.

– Я в тебя верю.

*** 

«Прическа принцессы у Лидии. Она заплакала, когда я заставил ее расплести косу перед ванной».

Лоре Хейл, БенандТалии Хейл и 5 другим это понравилось.

Лора Хейл Дерек! Я так тобой горжусь! Как понимаю, ты, наконец, нашел кого-то себе в помощь?  
БенандТалия Хейл ого дерек, она такая большая!!! красавица. когда вы приедете в гости? мы соскучились!!  
Айзек Лейхи Довольно неплохо, бро. Это ты вчера? С тем парнем, из-за которого ты потерял голову?  
Лора Хейл ПОТЕРЯЛ ГОЛОВУ?! ДЕРЕК!  
Дерек Хейл Айзек придумывает.  
Айзек Лейхи Мне так сказала Лидия, когда я подвозил их с Джексоном до школы сегодня утром…  
Лора Хейл Дерек, я завтра вечером позвоню. И тебе лучше ответить.

***

На следующий день, забирая Лидию с продленки, Дерек поймал себя на том, что озирается по сторонам, выискивая Стайлза, и только потом вспомнил, что Стайлз забрал Эрику прямо после школы к врачу. Он задумался, как часто Эрика пропускала школу из-за эпилепсии. Наверное, ей и Стайлзу было тяжело совмещать занятия с болезнью, ведь, складывалось впечатление, Эрика довольно часто ходила по врачам.

– Папа! – закричала Лидия, подбегая к нему и оставляя Джексона, с которым до этого играла в ладошки.

Джексон расплакался.

Лидия пребывала в счастливом неведении.

– Папа, папа, знаешь что? – затараторила она, хватая его за руку и таща к выходу из спортзала. – У Эрики тоже нет мамы. Я спрашивала.

Дерек застыл на месте.  
– Ты что?

– Я спрашивала, – просто повторила Лидия. Она повернулась и нетерпеливо потянула его за руку. – Папа…

– Лидия, нельзя такое спрашивать, – простонал Дерек.

– Папа, нет плохих вопросов, – убежденно сообщила ему Лидия.

– Нет, есть. Такое спрашивать невежливо.

Лидия сердито на него посмотрела.  
– Она ответила.

– Это неважно. Лидия, такое нельзя спрашивать. Это некрасиво. Ты понимаешь?

У Лидии был такой вид, что она сейчас топнет ножкой и скажет «нет», но вместо этого она несколько воинственно ответила:  
– Да, папа.

– Спасибо, – и Дерек пошел дальше.

Они молчали, пока он отмечался, что забрал ребенка, и пока шли по коридору.

– Эрика говорит, что папа ее купил, – заговорила Лидия, когда Дерек толкнул дверь к выходу на стоянку. – Она говорит, он много лет копил деньги, а потом купил ее, и поэтому у нее нет мамы.

Дерек вздохнул.  
– Думаю, Эрика пропустила кое-какие подробности.

– Эрика говорит, она думает, что ты тоже нравишься ее папе, – многозначительно добавила Лидия.

– Лидия, хватит! – твердо сказал Дерек.

– Она говорит…

– Лидия!

Лидия фыркнула, но замолчала.

*** 

Лора звонила, но Дерек выключил звук и написал ей: «Я на уроке танцев Лидии, перезвоню позже».

Но не перезвонил.

Он был занят тем, что заплетал и переплетал волосы Лидии, пытаясь сплести косу хотя бы вполовину такую же красивую, как получалась у Стайлза, казалось, безо всяких усилий. Только Лидия высидела так всю «Русалочку» и терпение у нее заканчивалось, поэтому Дереку пришлось закругляться.

Дерек успокаивал себя, что все нормально. Ведь завтра будут фотографировать не ее затылок.

Но Стайлз увидит все.

*** 

Лидия подождала, пока он прочтет сказку на ночь, поцелует в лоб, поправит одеяло и выключит свет, чтобы, наконец, заговорить:  
– Папа?

Он повернулся и увидел, что она села в кровати.  
– Что?

– Тебе действительно нравится мистер С, да?

Дерек вздохнул, сдерживая стон.  
– Да, – ответил он, потому что сейчас было бессмысленно отрицать, что он сильно увлекся Стайлзом. Особенно отрицать это перед Лидией. Она чувствовала ложь так же отлично, как акула – кровь в воде.

– Мне он тоже нравится, – очень серьезно сказала она. – Но ты не обязан это делать только потому, что думаешь, что мне нужна мама.

Дерек моргнул – его будто в грудь ударили.

– Я… Лидия, это не…

– Он тебе нравится, потому что делает тебя счастливым?

Дерек глубоко вдохнул.  
– Да. Да, именно поэтому.

– Хорошо, – сказала Лидия и легла обратно в кровать. – Папа, спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи, – машинально ответил Дерек. – Пусть кроватные букашки тебя не кусают.

– А если кусают, кусай их в ответ, – пробормотала Лидия, уже засыпая.

*** 

Наступил день съемки… серый и мокрый. Лора засыпала Дерека сообщениями о том, что ждала, когда он ей вчера позвонит, и ему придется плохо, если он проигнорирует ее во второй раз.

Почти полчаса он заплетал Лидию, даже не оставил ее в покое, пока она завтракала, пытаясь в последний раз сделать прическу как можно идеальней. Лидия закатывала глаза, убеждая, что каждая предыдущая коса была замечательной и нет причин плести заново, но терпеливо все сносила.

Конечный результат получился вполне сносным. Далеко не так хорошо, как у Стайлза, и Дерек знал, что вчера несколько раз у него получалось лучше, но больше задерживаться было нельзя, иначе они опоздают.

Возле школы Лидия подождала, пока Джексон забежит внутрь, и лишь потом расстегнула ремень. Она стала на коленки и наклонилась вперед, сзади обнимая худыми ручками Дерека за шею.  
– Папа, спасибо тебе за прическу принцессы, – сказала она и поцеловала его в щеку. – Ты – самый лучший.

– Пожалуйста, – ответил Дерек, потрясенно улыбаясь, и повернулся назад посмотреть, как она надевает рюкзак и накидывает капюшон плаща на голову.

– Я люблю тебя, – Лидия уже приготовилась выходить.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – сказал Дерек, когда она открыла дверь и побежала к школе. – И не доводи сегодня Джексона до слез!

*** 

Дерек подъехал к школе, опаздывая на десять минут. Он был весь мокрый и запыхавшийся, потому что переживал, что Стайлз с Эрикой уйдут раньше. К счастью, это было не так: когда Дерек вошел в зал, Лидия что-то горячо рассказывала Стайлзу.

– Папа! – пронзительно вскрикнула Лидия, поворачиваясь к нему. – Посмотри, что сделал тупой Джексон!

Она подняла подол платья, показывая большое розовое пятно.

Дерек подозревал, что у Лидии не получилось сегодня обойтись без слез Джексона.  
– Лидия, никого не называй тупым. Это некрасиво. Джексон случайно?

Лидия сложила руки на груди.  
– Возможно.

– Он извинился?

– Только потому, что я его заставила.

Дерек сдержал вздох.

– Я вот только что говорил Лидии, что пятно точно отстирается, – сказал Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги. – У нас дома есть классный пятновыводитель, если нужно.

– У нас тоже есть, но спасибо за предложение. И спасибо, что побыл с ней… я задержался на работе.

– Без проблем. А чем ты занимаешься?

– Ничего особо интересного. Я проверяю производства на предмет нарушений норм, установленных управлением охраны окружающей среды.

– Ого, – Стайлз казался впечатленным. – Ты не особо похож на инспектора.

– Возможность физического устрашения была в прямом смысле слова записана в требованиях к кандидату. Видимо, так меньше вероятности, что нам предложат взятку.

Стайлз распахнул глаза.  
– А тебя уже пытались подкупить?

Дерек ухмыльнулся.  
– Нет.

– Веский довод.

Дерек кивнул и посмотрел вниз, но Лидии рядом не было. На секунду он запаниковал, но потом огляделся и увидел, что она играет с Джексоном и Эрикой. Еще он с облегчением заметил, что у Эрики волосы уложены не в причудливую сверхсложную прическу, а убраны в два хвостика и закреплены лентами.

– У Лидии красивая коса, – сказал Стайлз, вновь привлекая внимание к себе. – Ты молодец.

– Спасибо, – небрежно ответил Дерек.

Невозмутимый и учтивый, да, Дерек именно такой.

– О, пока я не забыл. Я эм… я бы хотел прояснить кое-что. Эрика сказала мне, что она с Лидией вчера обсуждала мам, и, очевидно, Эрика поняла мое объяснение о своем рождении несколько… превратно?

О.

– Да, Лидия мне рассказывала, – еще более небрежно заметил Дерек, будто его не снедало желание узнать о матери Эрики.

Стайлз рассмеялся со слегка смущенным видом.  
– Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты не думаешь, что я ее где-то украл или еще что. Так вот. Но я вроде как действительно ее купил. То есть заплатил кучу денег суррогатной матери. Я всегда хотел стать папой, но какие шансы у молодого одинокого больше все-таки гея завести ребенка, почти никаких…

– Стайлз, – перебил его Дерек, лишь наполовину осознавая его слова. Мозг завис на «одинокий» и «больше все-таки гей».

Стайлз с облегчением замолчал.  
– Да. Пытаться объяснить это пятилетнему ребенку – кошмар наяву, и я прошу прощения за искаженную версию событий, с которой вчера пришла Лидия.

– Не проблема.

– Извини, – Стайлз слегка покраснел. – Знаю, это не очень приятная история для родителя, который воспитывает ребенка сам не по собственному желанию.

– Нет, – сказал Дерек, округлив глаза. – Нет, я не… просто… значит, только ты и Эрика?

Стайлз усмехнулся.  
– Ага, только мы. Ну, еще нам очень помогают мой папа и Скотт с Эллисон, но они остались в Мичигане. Мы сюда переехали, потому что здесь очень хороший эпилептический центр, много разных тестов и опытные педиатры. Конечно, дерьмово остаться без поддержки, и я до сих пор не знаю, что буду делать с «Папа может», ведь снимал Скотт. Может, пока обойдемся стационарной камерой? Купить штатив. У меня несколько роликов сняты наперед, но…

– Я мог бы снимать, – выпалил Дерек.

Стайлз покачал головой.  
– О, нет, я это говорил не для того, чтобы ты…

– Нет, правда, – сказал Дерек с колотящимся сердцем. – Я правда хочу помочь.

С нерешительной улыбкой Стайлз уставился на Дерека.  
– Да?

– Ага. Только позвони. Напиши. Как угодно. Когда угодно. Вообще-то, не когда угодно, по вторникам, четвергам и субботам я не могу, но в остальные дни, пожалуйста.

Уши опять горели. Он был уверен на все сто.

– Это… классно, – Стайлз широко улыбнулся. – Ты… да. Спасибо! Спасибо огромное.

– Ага, – Дерек глупо улыбался в ответ.

– Ты мог бы… эм… Обычно мы снимаем утром по воскресеньям. Ты мог бы… то есть ты с Лидией, очевидно… вы могли бы остаться на обед?

– Да, – тут же ответил Дерек. – Воскресенья подходят. Мы ничем не заняты. Звучит здорово.

– О’кей, – сказал Стайлз, все еще улыбаясь и чуть шире распахнув глаза.

– О’кей, – повторил Дерек с ужасным отдаленным ощущением, что у него такое же лицо. – Я тебе напишу.

Стайлз кивнул.

– Уже пора идти! – заявила Лидия, словно по волшебству появляясь возле Дерека с Эрикой, следовавшей за ней. Она схватила Дерека за руку. – Пока, Эрика, пока, мистер С!

– Пока, Лидия! – крикнул им вслед Стайлз – Лидия буквально тащила Дерека за собой.

Дерек не сопротивлялся. Каждый дюйм кожи покалывало, а в голове шумело. На автопилоте он отметился, что забирает Лидию.

– Я знала, что он тебе нравится, – сказала Лидия, пока они шли по коридору. – Я же тебе говорила.

– Говорила, – согласился Дерек.

– Тебе надо чаще меня слушать, – сообщила ему Лидия, закидывая косу на плечо.

Дерек ухмыльнулся и чуть замедлил шаг, оказавшись позади дочери, схватил ее за талию, поднял в воздух и перевернул вниз головой. Не обращая внимания на смех и визг, он взял ее за лодыжки и донес так до самой машины.

Конец

 

(1) Член младшей дружины бойскаутов


End file.
